El novio de mi amiga
by Alie A Cullen
Summary: Bella sufrió una gran decepción amorosa y no pensaba en volver a enamorarse. Sin embrago, un chico de cabellos cobrizos iba a demostrarle que no todos los hombres son iguales, aunque hay un problema, él es el novio de una de sus mejores amigas. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación, la historia me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella había sufrido una gran decepción amorosa. Pero un chico de cabellos cobrizos iba a demostrarle que no todos los hombres son iguales, aunque hay un problema: él es el novio de una de sus mejores amigas. ONE SHOT

.

**El novio de mi amiga**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

Aburrida: patéticamente esa es la definición de mi vida.

Mientras veía a las chicas de mi misma edad comentar las cosas que planifican para su fin de semana, como a que boliche ir, que ropa ponerse y demás, yo sola en mi departamento planeando que nuevo libro leer. Soy de esas personas que se desviven por un buen libro y se refugia en un mundo de fantasías, donde todo es color de rosa y no existe ningún patán que destruya tu pobre corazón.

En fin… lo único claro y bueno que puedo decir es que estoy cursando el último semestre de la universidad en una carrera que me apasiona: la medicina. Muchas personas se sorprendían cuando sabían que me recibiría de médica en poco tiempo con tal solo veinticuatro años… pero, ¡vamos!, ¿Qué otra cosa más que estudiar querían que hiciera?

Siempre supe que mi vocación era ayudar a los demás, aunque me costó dejar de lado la literatura. Mi otra opción era ser editora, pero bueno… preferí la medicina y a la lectura la dejé como hobby y mi fiel compañera.

Crecí en un pueblito muy pequeño en el estado de Washington junto a mi papá Charlie, mi mamá Renée y mi hermano Emmett. Cuando comencé la universidad, me mudé a Chicago, donde mis padres me rentaron un departamento en una muy linda zona.

Tengo tres mejores amigas, Alice, Rosalie y Tanya.

En primer lugar, está Alice; la conozco desde que tengo memoria, nuestras familias son amigas de toda la vida y, por ende, nosotras también. La considero como la hermana que nunca tuve. Me alegré muchísimo cuando decidió estudiar en la misma universidad que yo, aunque hace un par de meses vivíamos juntas, ella dio el paso de mudarse con su alma gemela, como ella lo nombra, Jasper. Así que ahora vivía sola, la extrañaba claro que sí, pero me encantaba verla feliz y así estaba junto a su novio.

Por otro lado, Rosalie es mi cuñada, creo que fue la creación divina para poder soportar a mi hermano Emmett, aunque en ellos hay un amor envidiable, de buena manera hablando. Nos hicimos muy allegadas debido a lo dicho.

Por último pero no menos importante, está Tanya, la conocí en la universidad, aunque ella es enfermera, nos conocimos en unas clases en común y nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio. Todavía recuerdo los nervios del primer día de clases, el miedo de todo ese cambio rotundo, por suerte es cuestión de acostumbrarse y entender que todos están en la misma situación en cual me encontraba.

Envuelta en mi pijama favorito, comiendo unas ricas palomitas de maíz y viendo _Breaking Dawn Part II, _era mi maravilloso plan para un viernes a la noche. Esa era mi rutina, a no ser que se apareciera mi diablillo preferido y me arruinara mis planes.

_Ding, Dong. _

_¡_Ouch!, esperaba no haber llamado a la desgracia.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y, antes de saber quién estaba detrás de ella, me vi arrastrada hacia mi habitación.

_Creo que este viernes no iba a poder ver mi película favorita._

—¡Alice! ¿Hola, como estas?, yo hace unos cinco minutos estaba espectacularmente bien —dije con ironía y enojo fingido

—Ohh, disculpe por haber arruinado su divertido —nótese el sarcasmo—, plan de un viernes a la noche. —Respondió—. Ven, te traje un vestido para el suicidio, rojo como te gusta a ti. ¿Otra vez mirando esa película? Pero ya te la debes saber de memoria, bueno no importa la gran Alice ya llegó, manos a la obra.

_Okeeeey_, a veces mi amiga me daba miedo. ¿Comenté que Alice es una persona totalmente hiperactiva y que nunca acepta un no como respuesta?

—Y… dime Alice, ¿A dónde se supone que tengo que ir? —Pregunté mientras estaba sentada adelante del espejo y mi amiga me estaba alisando totalmente mi cabello.

—¿Te acuerdas que Tanya nos dijo que nos iba a presentar a su novio? —Preguntó, asentí—. Bueno… al parecer hoy es su aniversario, así que aprovechará esta fecha para presentarlo en público.

Así que hoy era el gran día, íbamos a conocer al "famoso" _Eddie_.

—Creo que con todo lo que nos hablo Tanya de su _Eddie_, lo conozco más que a ella. —Dije soltando una carcajada.

—Es lo más probable, pero bueno Bella… bien sabes que el amor vuelve idiota —respondió con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

—_Dímelo a mí _—susurré para mí, por suerte Alice no me escuchó.

—Bells, no todos son como Jacob. Ya te dije te tienes que dar otra oportunidad en el amor —dijo poniéndose seria—. No querrás que mis hijos te vean como su tía solterona, ¿o sí? —Agregó con un poco de humor.

_Jacob. _

De solo escuchar su nombre se me eriza toda la piel de furia. Fue mi único novio, mi primer beso, mi primer amante. El primero en todo; estuvimos juntos casi tres años. Me enamoró locamente y me engañó. Quizás yo tuve cierta culpa, ya que tuvo que ir a otros brazos a buscar lo que yo no le daba. Pero esos brazos fueron los de mi "amiga" en esa época, Leah. Tanto ella, Alice y yo fuimos al mismo colegio, pero no le importó en acostarse con mi novio. Aunque no la culpo, "El pasado pisado" dicen por ahí. Sin embargo el engaño duele y mucho más cuando le confiaste todo a una persona.

—¡Lista, ya estas! Solo falta que te pongas el vestido y quedaras perfecta —masculló Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me dirigí hacia el baño para terminar con esta transformación. Una vez que acabé, me miré al espejo y quedé sorprendida. Verdaderamente hacía magia.

El vestido era perfecto, de un rojo intenso que se amoldaba a mis inexistentes curvas, largo hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, con un hermoso escote en V que hacía que mis pechos se vieran más grandes. El maquillaje era natural, acentuando mi mirada y marcando mi rostro. Por otro lado, los zapatos, a pesar de ser extremadamente altos, eran cómodos, al menos podía hacer más de cinco pasos seguidos.

—Alice… ¡wow! —Exclamé, no reconociéndome en el espejo.

—Serás tonta Bella, solo falta acentuar tu belleza, sigo insistiendo que no te ves a ti misma —dijo a modo de reto mientras agarraba las llaves del departamento, mi celular y los ponía en mi cartera—. ¿Vamos? La noche nos llama.

Nos dirigíamos hacia uno de los clubes más renombrados de Chicago, claro que gracias a la popularidad de Alice, entrabamos sin siquiera hacer fila y hacia el VIP.

—Vamos, los chicos ya están adentro. —Saludó al guardia de seguridad y nos adentramos hacia el club.

El lugar estaba infestado de personas bailando, la música extremadamente alta, que era imposible escuchar al que tienes al lado, parejas devorándose entre sí. Pero bueno, se supone que eso es lo que hay en los clubes nocturnos, ¿O no?

Nos dirigimos a los reservados, y la música había bajado, al menos en estos lugares se podía platicar sin sonidos fuertes de por medio, o casi.

—¡Allí están! —Mencionó Alice, llevándome hacia una mesa.

Nos acercamos a saludar, estaban Ángela con su novio Ben, Mike, Jessica, y Jasper. Era nuestro grupo de salidas. Todos conocidos de la Universidad.

—¿Y la parejita feliz? —Preguntó Alice.

—Oh, seguro se entretuvieron por ahí —masculló Jessica levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Llegó uno de los mozos para pedir nuestras órdenes, yo quise tomar solo un jugo de frutas, pero Alice no me lo permitió, así que pedí una margarita.

—¡Allí vienen! —Exclamó Mike levantándose de su lugar.

Al levantar la vista, vi al ser más hermoso que existiera sobre la tierra. Tanya lo había descripto como perfecto, pero se había quedado corta. Era un hombre alto, musculoso pero no en exageración, con un cabello en un color castaño cobrizo, y las luces dejaban ver sus ojos, sus hipnóticos ojos verde esmeralda.

Alice me codeó al percatarse que me había quedado mucho tiempo baboseando con él. Me recordé a mi misma que era el novio de mi amiga y debía mantener las distancias.

—_¡Eddie!_ Te presento a mi mejor amiga Bella —dijo Tanya y noté que cuando mi amiga lo nombró _Eddie_, él hizo una mueca de disgusto. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí una conexión que no sentí con nadie de mi sexo opuesto. Sus ojos eran tan hipnotizadores que me era difícil apartar la mirada y, al parecer, él tampoco podía apartar la suya de la mía.

—Un placer Bella, soy Edward Cullen.

¡Oh por dios!, creo que voy a morir de una combustión espontanea, su voz, esa voz tan aterciopelada que te incita al pecado. _Basta Bella_, me regañé a mí misma, pareces una chica necesitada. Y… es que después de no haber estado con nadie íntimamente en tres años, me estaba pasando factura. Además es _el novio de tu amiga, ¡será de Dios!_

Edward se aclaró la garganta y me di cuenta que divague en mis pensamientos y no lo saludé.

—Mucho gusto Edward, soy Bella —contesté estrechándole su mano extendida. Cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto sentí una corriente que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Lo solté rápidamente, y visualicé su ceño fruncido. ¿Lo habrá sentido él también?

—Oh, amor no sabes lo feliz que estoy que conozcas a mi mejor amiga —comentó Tanya enganchándose de su cuello—. ¿No que es hermoso, Bella?

Asentí incomoda y fui al lado de Alice.

—¿Quieres un babero? —me preguntó Alice. Le dediqué una mirada asesina y ella se carcajeó—. No te preocupes Bells, el famoso _Eddie_ está buenísimo.

—De eso ni hablar —murmuré—. ¿Hay más margarita?

—Claro, toma —respondió mientras me pasaba una copa con mi bebida.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Vieron lo que es ese hombre? Pero si está para encerrarse por días y no salir jamás. —Expresó Jessica comiéndose a Edward con los ojos.

—¡Ay, Jess! ¿Cómo vas a hablar así del novio de tu amiga? —Preguntó Alice mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida—. Además, por derecho eso lo hace Tanya —agregó.

—Uhm —fue la respuesta por parte de Jess.

Luego de haber pasado, unas dos horas todos fueron a bailar, claro que gracias a mi torpeza yo no, además que no tenía pareja claro está. Veía en la pista bailar a Alie junto a Jasper y me dio un pinchazo de envidia, ellos eran la pareja perfecta. Ojalá hubiera alguien así para mi, que me ame incondicionalmente y no me lastime, que podamos llegar a ancianos juntos rodeados de nietos y con miles de canas en nuestros cabellos.

Otra vez desvariando… Pies en el suelo, Isabella —me auto regañé.

—Mmm, ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó esa voz aterciopelada con cierta timidez

—Oh, no claro que no —respondí inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no bailas? —dijo mirando hacia la pista y sentándose al lado mío.

—Mi torpeza no me lo permite —contesté con una sonrisa—. Además que no tengo pareja y estoy cansada.

—¿Y… tu novio? —preguntó vacilante.

—Oh, no, no tengo —afirmé—. ¿Tanya?

— Encontró a unos viejos amigos y se quedó con ellos. —Respondió quitándole importancia—. Y… bien Bella, ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Estoy en mi último semestre en la Universidad, estudio medicina.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se abrieron—. Yo soy neurólogo, hace poco me gradué. —Añadió con una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Qué lindo! Pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Parezco muy viejo? —me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa de lado.

—No, no claro que no, es que al contrario pareces muy joven para haberte graduado tan pronto, por eso preguntaba. —Murmuré y sentí como mis mejillas se iban ruborizando.

—Tengo 27 —señaló con una sonrisa torcida. ¿Tendrá algún defecto este hombre?—. ¿Tú?

—23 —contesté, mientras veía como los chicos volvían de la pista de baile, todos menos Tanya.

Seguimos charlando con Edward, creamos nuestra propia burbuja y nos dimos cuenta que él conocía a mi hermano, es más se conocieron en la Universidad y Emmett le había prometido que edificaría su casa a su debido tiempo, ya que él era ingeniero. Además, Edward trabajaba en el hospital donde realizaría la residencia.

Lo sé… qué chico que es el mundo.

Él vivió siempre en Chicago, pero su familia tenía una casa en Forks y ahora sus padres vivían allí, ya que Carlisle —su padre—, era director en el único Hospital de mi pueblo natal.

Al percatarme de la hora, me di cuenta que era tardísimo y tenía que volver a mi hogar para empezar a estudiar para los finales, saludé a todos una vez que pude convencer a Alice que iría en taxi hasta mi departamento.

Me encaminaba hacia la salida cuando sentí un agarre en mi brazo.

—Espera… —dijo Edward—. ¿Cómo vas a ir? ¿Tienes auto?

—Ah, eso, no me voy en taxi, vine con Alice pero no la voy a molestar en que me lleve —respondí confundida.

—Bien… si me esperas cinco minutos te llevo, no vivimos muy lejos según lo que hablamos.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que se dirigió hacia la mesa y despidió a todos, agarrando su chaqueta al paso.

—Muy bien vamos —me agarró del brazo y salimos hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Y Tanya? —pude decir una vez que salí del aturdimiento.

—Arregló para irse con un tal James, creo que es su amigo que encontró no estoy seguro —respondió mientras nos dirigíamos a un hermoso Volvo plateado.

—Y… ¿No te importa? —dije, luego de subirme al asiento de acompañante una vez que abrió mi puerta muy caballerosamente

—No, no me importa, digamos que no somos una pareja convencional, a veces siento que somos dos completos desconocidos, ¿sabes? —contó.

Luego, arrancó el auto y preguntó mi dirección.

El viaje fue tranquilo, mi departamento no quedaba tan lejos del club así que no fue un viaje largo. Una vez que llegamos, aparcó el coche y lo rodeó para abrirme mi puerta. Lo miré desconcertada.

—Es una enseñanza de mi madre simplemente —contestó—. Fue un placer conocerte, Bella —se dirigió a mí con esa voz sexualmente peligrosa—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

—Claro, seguro en los pasillos del hospital, gracias por traerme —respondí poniéndome de puntitas de pie y dándole un beso en su mejilla—. Nos vemos —saludé con la mano encaminándome hacia mi Hogar.

Vi que hasta que no entré, él no se fue.

Al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue sacarme esas trampas mortales que Alice llama zapatos, me coloqué mi pijama y a la cama.

Mi mente no dejaba de repasar los momentos vividos, pero lo me más me llamó la atención fue las palabras de Edward: «_digamos que no somos una pareja convencional, a veces siento que somos dos completos desconocidos__»_. Con ese pensamiento me dormí.

…

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde la salida al club y de conocer a Edward, no pude alejar mis pensamientos ni un minuto de él y eso me preocupaba. Al preguntarle a Tanya cómo se volvió a su casa aquella noche, me respondió que había encontrado a su primer amor, James, y se fueron a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿raro no? Yo si llegara a tener un novio como Edward jamás lo dejaría solo.

Me encontraba en la hora de mi descanso en la cafetería del hospital donde ejercía mi residencia, para que por fin me recibiera de médica. Estaba tan concentrada mirando a la nada, que cuando sentí que alguien cubrió mis ojos, me sobresalté ahogando un gritito.

—¿Quién soy? —pregunto _su _aterciopelada voz, muy cerca de mi oído, lo que hizo que me estremeciera a causa de su aliento.

—¿Edward?

—Hola Bella, tanto tiempo —me saludó con un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de mis labios y juro que jamás vi que a un hombre le quede tan bien el traje de médico, lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy.

Así fue como cada día nos reuníamos en nuestros descansos, a platicar y mucho. Cada día que pasaba iba conociendo más a Edward y, aunque no lo quisiera, me había enamorado perdidamente de él y me aborrecía a mi misma al enamorarme de la misma persona que Tanya, una de mis mejores amigas. Pero es que era imposible no enamorarse de esa persona dulce, atenta, cariñosa, protector y muchas cualidades más que poseía.

Me prometí a mi misma poner distancia entre ambos, debido que al estar cerca de él me iba a constar muchísimo a olvidarlo.

Cómo lo haría no lo sé, pero lo tenía que hacer aunque me costara.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —canturreó Alice preparando la mesa para cenar.

Hoy teníamos noches de chicas.

—No es nada Alie, ¿Ya está la comida?

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Te piensas que no te conozco? Hace semanas que estás así… ya no te ríes igual, estás como en otra dimensión. ¿Qué pasa?

—Al, no lo soporto, te juro que no quería, pero cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde —confesé y me largué a llorar en los brazos de mi amiga, ya no podía, me odiaba por amar a alguien prohibido, pero más me odiaba por no poder olvidarlo.

Hace un mes estaba intentando no acercarme a él. Pero Edward hacia todo lo contrario, me regalaba flores, chocolates, me llevaba a almorzar fuera del Hospital, tanto que se empezaba a rumorear en los pasillos de la clínica que éramos pareja.

—Escúchame Bella, no tiene sentido que te perjudiques a ti misma, encontraremos una solución, ahora ve a lavarte la cara que Tanya estará por llegar. —Era obvio que ella sabía lo que me pasaba, me conocía como si fuese mi madre.

—¿Qué haría sin ti Alie? —le dije mientras le daba un abrazo al estilo Emmett.

—Sé que no harías nada, pero quiero mis huesos sanos, mucho tiempo viviendo con tu hermano te hizo mal —se rió divertida. Sacó la comida del horno y la colocó sobre la mesa.

Estuvimos esperando a Tanya durante casi dos horas, era extraño que no haya avisado que no vendría. Entonces, con Alice decidimos llamarla poniendo en alta voz el teléfono para lograr escucharla ambas, al tercer timbrazo contestó.

—Ho…la —dijo de manera entrecortada.

—Tanya, ¿Por qué no viniste? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de avisarnos —bramó Alice

—Oh… yo… lo… uhm… si ahí… más fuerte… —Con Alice nos miramos con los ojos como platos adivinando lo que estaba haciendo Tanya del otro lado.

Sin darme cuenta se me aguaron los ojos, pero claro que estúpida fui, _él_ es su novio es obvio que hacen el amor.

—Claro, no hay problema sigue haciendo lo que haces, ¡chau! —Alie cortó la llamada, espantada—. Lo siento —dijo acongojada

—No te preocupes, son pareja, ¿no? —murmuré tratando de recomponerme.

El sonido del timbre nos asustó, ¿quien espera visitas a la medianoche? Me dirigí hacia la puerta con desconfianza y me fijé por el agujerito haber de quien se trataba, casi me caigo de espaldas al ver quién era.

—¿Edward? —Pregunté sorprendida, abriendo la puerta. Si él estaba acá, ¿Con quién carajos estaba Tanya?

—Lamento venir a estas horas. No interrumpo nada ¿verdad? —dijo con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas que me dieron ganas de tirarme encima suyo.

_Basta Bella._

—Claro que no Edward, de hecho me estaba yendo —salió Alice de la cocina con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Adiós Bella, luego me llamas —me abrazó y murmuró un _"haz lo que te dicte tu corazón",_ saludó a mi inesperado invitado y se fue.

—Uhm, ¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió Edward

—Oh, claro pasa.

Nos dirigimos a la sala en un perfecto silencio y nos sentamos en el sillón.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —Pregunté para romper el hielo—. ¿Gaseosa, agua?

—Agua estaría bien, gracias.

Fui hasta la cocina en busca de su agua, cuando sentí unos brazos tomarme de la cintura.

—Bella, vine a decirte algo muy importante y te lo voy a decir ahora —dijo con voz demandante volteándome y abrazándome fuertemente como si no quisiera que me fuera nunca—. No sé que me hiciste, en cada momento no paro de pensar en ti, siento que si no te veo no puedo respirar. El día en que te conocí sentí una fuerte conexión que jamás sentí con nadie, me sentí… completo, y tenía la necesidad de protegerte de cualquier manera. Luego, en estos meses que nos conocimos cada día me sorprendías y me hacías amarte un poco más, si eso era posible.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿Acaso dijiste amarme? —Pregunté con los ojos desorbitados, no era posible, ¿Este ser maravilloso enamorado de mí, de Bella Swan? ¿En dónde está la cámara?

—Si Bella, te amo… Desde el primer momento, fue amor a primera vista. —Respondió dándome una intensa mirada, esperando a que le respondiera, pero mis cuerdas vocales se quedaron sin movimiento—. Entiendo… yo… fui un estúpido, lamento haberte robado tu tiempo…

No sé de donde saqué el coraje para hacer lo que hice; suponía de las tantas veces que fantaseé con besar sus labios. Me tiré en sus brazos —literalmente—, y estampé mis labios con los suyos. El beso era suave, sin prisas. Estábamos reconociendo nuestras bocas y lo más importante estábamos transmitiendo cuanto nos amábamos, porque por alguna razón del destino él me amaba. No me importó nada, no me importó Tanya, fui egoísta y pensé en mí, y en la frase que me dijo Alice _"haz lo que te dicte tu corazón"_, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, demostrando el amor incontable que le tenía a Edward. Ya iba a haber tiempo para el arrepentimiento.

A causa de la necesidad de respirar tuvimos que separarnos, pero dejamos nuestras frentes juntas.

—¿Tomo eso como un sí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa brillante al igual que sus ojos.

—Sí Edward, yo también me enamoré de ti, fue como algo mágico cuando te conocí, como si algo me atrajera a ti sin explicación… cuando empezamos a conocernos más, me di cuenta que te amaba con todo mi corazón, pero quería combatir estos sentimientos, me odié por amar al mismo hombre que mi amiga y no me lo perdono hasta hoy.

—Shh, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, déjame disfrutar de esto, ya veremos qué pasa después. Te amo. —Habló con tanta convicción que mis piernas eran gelatina.

Nos comenzamos a besar como si no hubiera un mañana, poco a poco el beso comenzó a tomar intensidad y sentía que la calefacción del departamento estaba muy alta, o… ¿mi temperatura había subido? No pude evitar que un gemido se escapara de mi garganta cuando Edward dejó un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. Sin ser consciente de mis actos, enredé mis dedos en el sedoso cabello de Edward, era tan suave. A él se le escapó un gemido que terminó de encenderme. Empecé a refregarme por su cuerpo en busca de fricción para calmar el calor que sentía mi cuerpo.

—Bella si sigues haciendo eso, no voy a poder parar —dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo.

—Nadie te pide que pares… —murmuré con cara de nena buena batiendo mis pestañas.

—Eres muy deseable para tu propio bien —y lo que hizo a continuación no me lo esperaba, me sacó la camisa que tenía puesta arrancando todos los botones de un tirón y me levantó haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cadera. Yo, como puede, le saqué su camiseta, perdiéndome en la suavidad de su piel, era tan hermoso, que sentía que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Nos besábamos desenfrenadamente, con nuestras lenguas jugando entre ellas. No aguantaba más, necesitaba que termine lo que él había empezado.

—Vamos a la habitación —logré decir entre gemidos—. Pasillo a la izquierda.

Nos encaminó como pudo, ya que yo seguía enganchada a su cadera y nos seguíamos besando con todo el deseo reprimido. Al sentir la suave superficie en mi espalda, supe que estábamos en mi cama. Edward no perdió el tiempo y me sacó mi jean, mientras se sacaba sus zapatos y medias. Yo no dejaba de acariciar cada superficie de su piel y dejar besos en todas las partes posibles.

Arqueé un poco la espalda para dejar que me sacara el sostén, y atiné a taparme los pechos, no eran ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, pero me daba vergüenza, él era un ser maravilloso y yo…

—Eres perfecta, no me tapes tu hermosura —aseguró con una mirada de puro amor, sus orbes verdes estaban oscuros debido al deseo.

Cuando liberé mis pechos, él se encargó de lamer, chupar y pellizcar mis pezones, yo no paraba de gemir, pero ahora veía la diferencia, yo estaba solamente en bragas y él todavía tenía el pantalón puesto. En un rápido movimiento, quedé arriba de él y desabroché su cremallera, rozando intencionalmente su gran y notoria erección, a lo que él respondió con un gemido excitante, quedándose solamente en bóxers.

—No sabes cuantas veces te imagine así, con tus mejillas sonrosadas, tus labios hinchados por nuestros besos y haciéndote el amor una y otra vez —admitió mientras se deshacía de mis braguitas y nos daba vuelta quedándose arriba de mí—. Te amo tanto que duele.

—Yo también te amo —respondí y sentí mi cuerpo convulsionarse al sentir sus dedos en mis pliegues.

De mi boca solo salían gemidos, jadeos y su nombre, hasta que sentí mis paredes contraerse en torno a sus magníficos dedos y, si creía que eso era morir de placer, fue indescriptible cuando sentí su lengua en mi interior, puse los ojos en blanco debido a tal sensación, sentía que iba a explotar, y así fue, tuve un maravilloso orgasmo. Una vez que me recuperé, estiré su cabello para besarlo salvajemente. Nos di la vuelta nuevamente y le saqué los bóxers tirándolo a alguna parte de la habitación.

Edward estaba más que listo, pero quería darle lo mismo que él me dio, así que tomé su miembro y empecé a masturbarlo, de sus labios salían maldiciones, gemidos y mi nombre, eso me estaba excitando cada vez más. Llevé mi boca su miembro todo lo que pude, pero como era grande no me cabía todo y tuve que ayudarme con las manos. Empecé a lamerlo, succionando y cuando lo sentí más duro, si eso era posible, me agarró de la cabeza y me besó desesperadamente, dándonos la vuelta nuevamente quedando arriba de mí, en ese movimiento nuestros sexos se rosaron y largamos un sonoro gemido ambos.

Edward se posicionó en mi entrada y me miró.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó nervioso.

—Nunca lo estuve tanto en mi vida; te necesito —levanté mi cadera y la punta de su miembro ingreso a mí. Pero se detuvo, me asusté al pensar que se había arrepentido.

—¡Demonios! —Exclamó—. Bella no tengo condón —se lo veía claramente avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, tomo la píldora. Ahora por favor, te necesito dentro.

Nos besamos una vez más. Edward repartió besos en todos lados. Y lo sentí ingresar a mí, debido a que hacía mucho no estaba con nadie, sentí una ligera molestia, pero se quedó quieto para acostumbrarme a la intromisión. Cuando lo sentí completamente dentro, me sentía en casa, Edward me llenaba en todas las maneras posibles. Una vez que levanté las caderas haciéndole entender que se moviera, comenzamos con el vaivén tan placentero. En mi bajo vientre sentía las mariposas que querían explotar.

— Más… fuerte Edward… nece…sito mas —dije el borde de la locura, Edward era lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y quería tener todo de él. Aceleró los movimientos y con una de sus manos empezó a acariciarme el clítoris, sentía que estaba al borde, iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Vamos mi amor, vente conmigo —al escucharlo, desfallecí, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer al mismo tiempo. Fue así que ambos llegamos juntos al clímax tan poderoso.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, Edward salió de dentro de mí y me besó, este beso era de puro amor, sin otras intenciones. Me abrazó por la cintura y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho

—Eres maravillosa, no sabes todo lo que te amo —dijo haciendo formas sin sentido en mi piel desnuda de la cadera.

—Tú eres perfecto, te amo, gracias por esta noche inolvidable —sentía en mis ojos dos bolsas de arena y me dormí, antes de eso me pareció escuchar _"duerme mi dulce Bella, yo velaré tus sueños, te amo."_

…

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas fueron los culpables de haberme despertado. Las imágenes de la noche anterior hicieron aparecer una sonrisa inmensa en mi rostro. Todavía me parecía un sueño, del que nunca quisiera despertar.

Un beso en mi cuello me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó Edward con la voz ronca

—Buenos días, dormilón —respondí dejando un beso en su mandíbula.

Luego de otra sesión de besos, que nos llevó a amarnos nuevamente, me levanté para preparar el desayuno mientras esperaba que Edward se terminara de bañar, ya que si lo hacíamos juntos… no íbamos a salir en mucho tiempo.

El sonido del timbre hizo que me sobresaltara. Me dirigí para saber de quién se trababa. Al hacerlo casi me muero del susto y de la sorpresa, con una Tanya muy desprolija y llorando desconsoladamente fue con la que me encontré. Y cuando la vi, caí en la cuenta que mi hermoso momento se había acabado, la culpa hizo acto de presencia, era una pésima amiga me había acostado con _su _novio hace unas horas declarando nuestro amor mutuo y ahora me encontraba abrazando a una de mis mejores amigas, mientras _su_ novio estaba en mi baño terminando de ducharse y yo me encontraba consolándola después de haber estado con él.

—Tanya, tranquilízate y trata de contarme que fue lo que te pasó. —Traté de reconfortarla abrazándola más fuerte.

—Él, él… —dijo entre sollozos—. Se fue Bella, me dejó… otra vez. —no puede ser, que egoísta fui, ella pasando un mal momento y yo en uno de mis mejores, en los brazos que no me pertenecían—. Se fue sin más Bella, sin despedirse, después de todo lo que le di, la eligió a ella —agregó llorando aun más fuerte.

—Trata de calmarte Tanya —era todo lo que podía decirle, yo era la causante de todo el dolor que sentía, era un monstruo.

—Mi padre me volvió a abandonar Bells. La eligió a esa arpía. —Por un momento creí que lloraba por Edward, pero me di cuenta que no. Tanya vivía una situación difícil con su padre, ya que después de haberse muerto su madre, él tuvo otra familia y mi amiga fue desplazada de él como si no fuese su hija, ya que la actual pareja del padre no la quería.

Estuvimos en esa posición unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Tanya pudo calmarse un poco.

—Discúlpame Bella, no sabía a quién mas recurrir —dijo con una sonrisita nostálgica

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos las amigas, ¿No? —culpa, culpa y más culpa.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás con alguien? Digo no creo que Alice te dejara tener prendas de hombres en tu ropero, ¿O sí? —Preguntó y me di cuenta que solo llevaba la camisa de Edward puesta.

—¡Bella! Que rico hue… —¡Oh por dios, tierra trágame! Edward estaba junto a nosotras solo con sus bóxers puestos y con sus ojos como platos.

Tanya tenía su cara indescifrable y yo estaba tan enojada conmigo misma por lo que acaba de hacer, además de aterrada por no saber que iba a pasar después de esto. Ella estaba en todo su derecho de odiarme, es más yo misma me odiaba por todo, por haber puesto mis ojos en él, por no alejarme cuando todavía tenía tiempo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, por no haber podido evitar enamorarme perdidamente de Edward.

—Veo que si interrumpía después de todo. —Dijo cortando el incómodo silencio que se había generado entre nosotros—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Aplaudirlos? ¿Felicitarlos? ¿Sabes Bella?, jamás hubiera pensado que me podrías hacer esto. Después que tú misma odiaste a una de tus amigas por haberte engañado con tu exnovio. Pero… lo que son las vueltas de la vida ¿No? "_No hagas lo que no te gustan que te hagan"_. —Escupió llena de ira, yo solo agaché la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

Tanya tenía toda la razón. Años atrás era yo quien estaba en su lugar, era yo la que había sufrido un engaño por parte de una de mis amigas, y ahora, ahora era todo al revés, yo era la perra que había separado una pareja, yo era la otra.

—¡Tanya! —Gritó Edward, mientras se acercaba para consolarme.

—¡Oh, que romántico!, el caballero defiende a su doncella ¿No es así? Dime Edward… fue por ella la causa por la cual me dejaste ¿No? Claro… debí suponerlo desde el primer día que se conocieron se llevaron más que bien y yo preguntándome que estaba haciendo mal y porqué cada vez estábamos mas distanciados, y tu revolcándote con la que creía que era mi amiga —agregó entre dientes—. Dime Isabella, ¿cómo coge? ¿Te encantó, zorra? ¿Qué se siente ser la segunda? Eres una perra. —Yo no hacía nada más que llorar, me era imposible contestarle algo.

—¡Ya basta Tanya! —Rugió Edward—. Ninguno de nosotros lo planeó, solo sucedió. Y no es como te imaginas. Ella nunca fue la segunda o la otra, nunca podría serlo. Terminamos hace casi tres meses, ¿O no te acuerdas?

—¡Pero eso no te da la libertad de acostarte con ella Edward, era mi mejor amiga! —siguió gritando Tanya.

—Lo sé, y te pido disculpas, pero me enamoré de ella, lo hice perdidamente. —Contestó Edward un poco más calmado.

—¡Aww! —dijo ella con ironía y una sonrisa falsa en su rostro—. Al menos me tengo que sentir bien ¿No? Digo al menos hice de Cupido.

Antes de que Edward contestara, hablé por primera vez

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo en recriminarme Tanya y no sé como pedirte disculpas, pero me enamoré, te juro que intenté combatir este sentimiento, pero fue más fuerte que yo. Sé que no me va a alcanzar la vida para que me perdones, pero no me arrepiento —dije firme con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos—. Sé qué se siente al sentirte traicionada por una amiga, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme.

—¿Odiarte? Eso dalo por seguro. Me decepcionaste Isabella, y más me duele que haya sido de tu parte. Te confié todo y ¿Me pagas con esto?

—Espera, espera, espera Tanya. No te pongas en papel de víctima ahora —la interrumpió Edward—. Porque yo no te fui infiel en ningún momento, al contrario que tú claro está —siguió él y yo lo miré confundida.

—¿Cómo? ¿Que yo te fui infiel? ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Edward? —Preguntó Tanya con cierto temor en su voz.

—No seas hipócrita Tanya o piensas que soy un estúpido que se cree que te vas a lo una amiga todas las noches. ¿Te suena el nombre James? Te crees muy astuta ¿No? Si aquí alguien tiene que recriminar algo soy yo, porque no me diste fidelidad en el tiempo que fuimos una "pareja". Y si… lamento haberme enamorado de una amiga tuya, pero ni ella ni yo lo elegimos, así que ya deja de ponerte en el papel de víctima.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué me busqué a otro? —Preguntó mi ahora examiga

—Tanya, yo nunca estuve enamorado ni nunca me voy a enamorar de ti, ya encontré a mi otra mitad —respondió con voz dulce mirándome—. Pero quiero que entiendas que Bella y yo nos amamos, espero que tu hayas encontrado en James, lo que yo encontré en Bella, mereces ser feliz con alguien que te complemente.

—Tanya, escúchame —hablé ahora yo—. Perdóname ¿Sí? Cuantas veces hablamos del chico perfecto ¿Te acuerdas? —Ella me miró y no pudo contener una sonrisa—. Lo que yo describía, lo encontré en él. Sé que fui egoísta y no pensé en ti, pero lo encontré Tany, encontré a mi chico perfecto, y por algún milagro el me corresponde. — Terminé acercándome a ella y agarrándole una de sus manos.

—Yo… yo también encontré lo que te describía Bella, James fue el amor de toda mi vida, y ahora volvió y no lo quiero perder otra vez. Me duele lo que me hiciste y me a costar perdonarte, pero te entiendo y sé que están hechos el uno para el otro cuando se conocieron hubo un algo difícil de explicar —contestó agarrando con fuerza mi mano—. Les deseo lo mejor y que sean felices. No me busques Bella, porque voy a necesitar tiempo para pensar. —Tras decir esas palabras se marchó.

**...**

Ya han pasado tres años desde entonces. Por suerte con Tanya se arreglaron las cosas, pero ahora ella estaba lejos, ya que se fue a vivir a Australia junto con James y su hijo Alfred, quien estaba próximo a cumplir un año. Para todos fue una sorpresa conocer esa noticia, pero me alegraba por mi amiga.

Por otra parte, yo me gradué y ahora era una flamante pediatra. Amaba mi trabajo y estaba más que feliz. Con respecto a Edward, ahora él y yo estábamos cada vez más felices y mejor que nunca. Cuando cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario decidimos mudarnos a vivir juntos. Nuestros amigos se alegraron por ello, ya que destilábamos amor por donde quiera que pasáramos, esas fueron las palabras exactas de Alice. Mi hermano Emmett finalmente cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a Edward, ya que nos construyó nuestro hogar. Él estaba feliz por mí, porque me dijo que mejor persona que Edward no iba a encontrar.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, en nuestra gran habitación, esperando al amor de mi vida a que viniera a acostarse junto a mí.

—¡Estas calentita! —Exclamó Edward al meterse en la cama conmigo—. ¿Te dije hoy que te amo?

—Ummm, creo que no lo suficiente —contesté risueña mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

—La amo, futura señora Cullen —dijo acariciando el dedo donde descansaba mi anillo que validaba sus palabras. Aún no podía creerlo pero estábamos comprometidos, me pidió casamiento en mi último cumpleaños, donde ya pasaron seis meses.

—Eso suena bien, señor Cullen —contesté besándolo en todos lugares que me era posible—. Te amo.

—No más que yo. Te amo —repitió mirándome fijamente, yo le fruncí el ceño—. Los amo — rectificó.

Solté una carcajada, estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo. Fue una hermosa sorpresa y ahora faltaban solo cuatro meses para conocer al fruto de nuestro inmenso amor. Esa fue la causa por la que no nos íbamos a casar rápidamente, ya que llegamos al acuerdo que íbamos a esperar a que diera a luz, para poder casarnos como se debe.

—¿Quién iba a decir que íbamos a terminar así, no? —Pregunté feliz.

—Claro, a veces no es malo enamorarse del novio de tu amiga ¿No es así? —dijo risueño mientras se colocaba encima de mí, con sumo cuidado de no aplastar mi ya abultado vientre.

—Fanfarrón —contesté sobre su boca, dejándome llevar donde solo él sabía llevarme.

Y… sí, si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a terminar perdidamente enamorada del novio de mi amiga no iba a creérselo, pero siempre decía que las cosas suceden por algo y, esta vez, más de uno salimos beneficiados.

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Sé que esta historia ya la conocían, pero le encontré algunas fallas y decidí editarlo y subirla nuevamente. Esta fue la primer historia que subí, junto al primer lemmon que realicé.

Gracias a todos los la leyeron antes, y si todavía no la leíste, ahora esta corregida y editada xD

Espero que les guste... Los invito a pasar a mis otras historias :)

Nos leemos, un abrazo grande.

**Alie~**


End file.
